Season 5 Ep 16
by EmZisGluedToABook
Summary: Nova is now awake, the Team is back together! but they get a rude awakening. and the answer to Skeleton King


Nova woke up in Sprx arms. She looked at his chest move slowly up and down, with a small snore in between breaths. Nova smiled, how could she sleep with that snoring, but in some way the snore was cute.

Nova then listened hard and noticed there wasn't a sound, it seemed like everything and everyone was asleep. She looked at the digital clock next to her, it read 7:43. Usually by now someone would of started breakfast. Nova then looked out the window on the wall, the sun was up, yet there wasn't any noise. It seemed weird.

"This isn't rite, we should be up and getting ready for the day, not sleeping doing nothing" she thought. She then turned to Sprx, crawled onto his stomach and whispered into his ear,

"Wake up sleepy head."

Sprx awoke with a yellow figure on his stomach. He rubbed his eyes and saw it was Nova. He smiled and said "Good morning."

"Good morning ya little snorer" said Nova.

"I do not snore."

"Yes you do I'm a witness."

Sprx chuckled, "What are you doing awake it's..."

"7: 44" answered Nova, "I've been asleep for three days, I want to get up, and besides why's everyone else asleep? We should all be up."

"Nova we haven't been getting up that early lately" said Sprx whipping some sleep off his eyes.

"Oh come on. What have you guys become? Lazy."

Sprx laughed at this, Nova had only been awake for a couple of minuets today and she was already wanting to get up.

"Look I know your not a morning person" said Nova, "but can we please go wake up the rest of the team?"

"I'm a morning person when I wake up with you" said Sprx in a flirty way.

"Same old Sprx, but seriously can you help me wake everyone else up?"

"Alright, but just for asking, way do you need help?" Sprx then thought of Novas injuries and began to get worried, "Do you burns hurt when you try to walk?"

"Oh no, I just need some help with walking, I think that dumb medication Gibson gave me is still in me" said Nova.

"Okay but are sure your burns don't hurt" repeated Sprx in a worried tone.

"Not yet, but they'll probably later on in the day" said Nova.

Sprx yawned again, "Okay let's go, but can I at least have a good morning kiss?"

Nova smiled, "If this will wake you up."

She leaned in and kissed Sprx. During the kiss Sprx thought, he felt like the luckiest monkey in the world. He finally had Nova as a lover. She was safe, and happy, and last night Nova was in his own arms. AND HE WASN"T DREAMING! It was greatest thing in the world.

Nova stopped for air and panted, "Are you awake now?"

"You better believe it babe" said Sprx.

Nova smiled and crawled off of Sprx's stomach. Then Sprx pulled the covers off of himself and went to other side of the bed where Nova was at. He pulled the covers off of her and began to help her up off the bed. Nova sat up as Sprx took Nova's shoulders and gently lifted her up.

When Nova felt the floor she tried to make her leg support herself, but they couldn't. She quickly almost fell to the floor, but was caught by Sprx.

"Here use me as a cane" said Sprx.

"Okay, let's try again" agreed Nova.

Nova put her arm around Sprx neck as she leaned her weight on him.

"Okay one at a time" said Sprx.

Left leg, then slowly right leg and the pattern continued.

"You'll be waking in no time" said Sprx.

Nova smiled, "I hope so, I mean I love ya and all but I don't want to be leaning on you for the rest of my life."

"Hey, that would be fine with me, cause that would mean me being with you 24/7" teased Sprx.

"That sounds great yet scary at the same time!"

Sprx smiled, "So how are we gonna get everyone up" he asked as they took a step.

"You know the speaker in the control room" said Nova with a wink.

Sprx understood, "Your so bad, I love it."

Nova smiled, they where now a couple of steps away from the control room. Sprx helped Nova into her yellow bubble chair,

"Ohhh, I forgot how good this chair feels" said Nova.

Sprx smiled, "You look good in it to."

"In the chair?"

"Yep you look good when your sitting in anything" said Sprx.

"Like I said last night, flattery won't get you anywhere. Especially when it's stupid flattery. Now come on lets wake up the others."

"Oh yea" said Sprx as he got the speaker and passed it to Nova, "This is gonna be priceless" he said.

"I know, but you first might want to cover your ears" said Nova as she turned the speaker to full blast.

Sprx put his hands around his mechanical ears as instructed. Nova then took a deep breath,

"WAKE UP YOUR BURNEN DAYLIGHT, YOU LAZY RAG DOOLS!"

Even with his ears cuffed, Sprx could hear Novas giant yell, but that wasn't the only thing he heard. He also heard Chiro, Gibson and Jin-may's screams, someone falling off there bad and on the floor, and Antauri moaning.

"I think there up" said Nova.

All of a sudden a tired looking Chiro, Jin-may, Otto and Gibson walk in, but Antauri didn't look tired.

"Good you guys are up" said Sprx with a smile.

"I'm glad your happy," said Chiro "but I just have one question, WHY DID YOU YELL IN THE SPEAKER TO WAKE US UP!"

"And why did you call us Rag Dolls" asked Otto!?

Everyone looked at Otto is confusion.

"What, we aren't Rag Dolls and besides it's a mean name."

"Anyway... It was Nova's idea" said Sprx.

Nova rolled her eyes, "It's almost 8 o'clock" she said "we should of already been up by now, not sleeping in bed. What have you guys become, LAZY?!"

The team looked at one another. It was true, usually by now everyone should of been awake.

"Nova is rite" said Antauri, "we have gotten lazy."

"But Antauri, it is very inappropriate to wake someone up in this manner" complained Gibson.

"But would you have gotten up if they tried to wake you up in any other way" said Antauri.

Gibson then became silent.

"Umm Chiro." said Jin-may.

"Yes" said Chiro.

"Otto is drooling on your foot."

There on the floor Otto was fast asleep around Chiro's leg.

"Oh Gross" said Chiro, "How do I get him OFF"!?

"You know the routine" said Sprx, "let Nova scream, and then he'll wake up."

"Oh yea, I forgot about that" said Chiro as he dragged Otto to Novas chair.

"Okay, just hold your ears" said Nova.

With that everyone cuffed there ears, waiting for a scream, they waited no scream.

Chiro un cuffed his ears, "What are you waiting for" he asked?

"I have to think of something strange to wake him up" answered Nova.

"Why?"

"I don't know why, it just wakes him up," Nova snapped her fingers, "I got it, cover your ears."

Chiro did so.

"WAKE UP FRIED PUMPKIN SQUARE!" (i like pumpkin squares)

Otto woke up and screamed "MARRY ME, CHICKEN WING MACARONI!"

Everyone started to laugh historically.

"W-Where in t-the heck d-do you come up with t-this" asked Jin-may?

"Come up with what" asked Otto, "and why are you all laughing?"

This only made everyone else laugh even more. Then after about a minuet the laughter died down.

"Okay, well that got me awake" said Chiro.

"Me to, thanks Otto" said Jin-may as she whipped a laughing tear from her eye.

"But I still don't understand what I did" said Otto stupidly.

"We'll explain it to ya later," said Nova.

Then all of a sudden there was a loud gurgling noise. It sounded as though a giant monster was gargling!

"What in Shuggazoom was that" asked Chiro?

"I think it was my stomach" said Nova, "I mean I haven't eaten in three days!"

"Then I say we have a brunch" said Sprx!

Everyone smiled, "That will be quite enjoyable" said Antauri.

"Yes, but Nova before you eat, I must know if I need to give you any other medication" said Gibson "so can you walk?"

"Well, I'm a little wobbly" said Nova as she tried to step out of her round chair.

Sprx then quickly went to Nova's side, "Here let me help you" he said.

"No, let me try" protested Nova, "I can't be that helpless."

She then tried to stand up straight, but soon fell back into her chair.

"I see" said Gibson, "Well, if I give you this type of medication, maybe it will help, but I must warn you it is a big needle."

"Great" said Nova as Sprx helped her up, "Just get it over with" she said.

"Alright I'll be right back" said Gibson as he headed toward the lab.

"Well, before before brain-stain comes back we should start making breakfast" said Sparks.

"Yay FOOD" said Otto, "Chiro, race you to the Kitchen!"

"Your on" said Chiro, and all of a sudden they where off racing to the kitchen!

Antauri began to follow Chiro and Otto, "Be-careful you two" he said.

Jin-may rolled her eyes, "Crazy" she said. Jin-may then turned to Sprx and Nova, "Do you guys need any help" she asked?

"No where good" said Sprx, "but you know this will take to long" said Sprx, "Nova put both your arms around my neck."

Nova looked confused but did what Sprx said.

Then Sprx picked Nova up and carried her.

"Sprx, your carrying me like a baby don't do that."

"Come on this will be quicker, and when Gibson comes back then hopefully you'll be able to walk again. But you've got to admit, you like me carrying you."

Nova smiled, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Well, come on guys lets get breakfast before Chiro or Otto mess up the kitchen" said Jin-may.

"Okay were coming" said Sprx, the grumbling noise came again,

"Well, hurry cause I'm starving" said Nova.

Sprx smiled as he started walking into the kitchen.

"Otto, don't coke the toast for to long" said Chiro, "I hate burnt toast!"

"Sorry, but I like mine burnt" said Otto.

"Fine, then I'm putting yellow peppers on the omelets."

"Oh come on omelets taste better with Mr. Gackslopper's meat and with LOTS of ketchup!"

"Hey it's not me, Nova likes the yellow peppers."

"Well, that's very considerate of you" said Antauri.

"I know I just give and give" said Chiro, "and I happen to like yellow peppers."

"Yea, yellow peppers Rock" said Nova as she gave Chiro a high five, she and Sprx had just entered the kitchen and Sprx was still carrying her.

"Hey Nova do we need anything else" asked Chiro?

"Name me what we got" said Nova as Sprx put her in her kitchen chair.

"Well, we got burnt toast. Ohh, Me _loves_ my burnt toast" said Otto.

"And we also have omelets, cereal, and Antauri's green leaf tea, but I'm pretty sure **no** **one **will want to drink that" said Chiro.

Antauri glared at Chiro,

"What it's true."

"I'm so hungry that even the tea sounds appetizing" said Nova.

"Well, don't fret Nova," said Gibson as he walked into the room, with a container in his hand "as soon as you get this medicine you can eat and hopefully walk."

"But I thought the medicine you gave me yesterday was sop-post to were off" said Nova.

"I know, but when I said it was gonna where off, I meant at night or at noon."

"Next time be more specific."

Gibson smiled, then he opened the box with held a needle looking at about 4 inches long (that's long for a needle)!

"That is **one** big needle" said Otto.

"And your gonna stick that in my arm?"

"Correct Nova" said Gibson.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't rite."

Chiro whispering to Sprx: "Maybe you should distracted her while she gets the needle."

Sprx whispering back: "Good idea kid."

"Are you scared Nova" asked Sprx in a perverted way.

"It's a needle it ain't gonna kill me, and I'm not scared of anything."

Chiro whispered to Gibson what they where up to, Gibson got the needle ready.

"Are you sure, cause you could always hold my hand."

"Are you calling me a coward" asked Nova in a ticked off way.

"No, no I was just-"

"No I get it, now that I'm your girlfriend, and I can't walk you think I went soft, but heres some news flash for ya Sprky I will beat the scrap metal out of anyone who, OUCH!!"

Everything happened so fast, Gibson stuck Novas arm with the needle and quickly injected her, but a second before her removed the needle, Nova flipped in the air out of her chair (over Sprx) and landed on her feet.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR" yelled Nova while rubbing the spot that the needle went in her arm!?

"I had to give you the shot sooner or later" said Gibson.

"But Nova that was one major flip" said Jin-may.

"Yea you flipped rite over Sprx" said Otto.

"That's because Gibson snuck up on me."

"On the contrary Nova" said Gibson, "because Sprx was distracting you, it was easier to inject you."

Nova turned to Sprx, "Oh so that's what you were doing."

"Yep it was my plan, and I knew it would work" said Sprx.

"Hey, it was-" started Chiro, but Sprx put a hand over his mouth.

"Well, can we eat now I'm STARVING" said Otto?

"I'm rite there with you buddy" said Nova as she took a step near the kitchen table, "Hey, I can walk again! That thing must be fast acting."

"Indeed it is" said Gibson, "It is because the size of the needle. Any smaller and it would of taken an hour for it to kick in."

"Okay, then I guess I thank you for sticking me with a _big _needle."

Everyone smiled as they grabbed chairs and sat down around the table.

"The omelets are great" said Jin-may, "who made them?"

"That would be me" said Chiro.

"Well, you put to much peppers in mine" said Otto, he began picking the peppers out of the omelet, "Nova, do you want these?"

"Throw them over here buddy."

"Well, okay if that's how you want them" Otto raised his hand.

"No No I didn't mean-" it was to late, Otto had thrown the peppers. Nova got out of her seat, raced up and caught one then two, three, four, five, six, seven, and eight.

"Good save" said Chiro!

"Thanks" said Nova, "but I thought there where nine peppers?"

Everyone looked up at the ceiling, a pepper was falling.

Then the next thing they knew, the pepper fell on Antauri's face. Milk almost came out of Chiro's noise, he was laughing so hard.

"Ha ha ha ha, nice look on you Antauri" said Sprx!

Antauri glared at Sprx, "I will regret this", he pulled the pepper off of his face and through it at Sprx's face. Everyone laughed.

"Oh real mature Antauri" said Sprx as he pulled the now red/black fur yellow pepper, "Nova do you still want this?"

Nova was eating her food as a tiger would it's meat, she looked up from her plate, "You kidding me it's full of hair!"

"Oh, yea sorry forgot." Sprx threw the pepper over his shoulder.

"Sprx aren't you gonna throw that away" asked Jin-may?

"I just did."

"She means in a trash can Sprx" said Gibson.

"Oh I'll do that later" said Sprx as he continued to eat.

"This is a very interesting breakfast" said Jin-may.

"You can say that again" said Chiro with a smile.

Jin-may looked confused, "Okay, this is a very interesting breakfast."

Chiro chuckled, "No it's just a saying, you don't have to say that again."

"Oh" said Jin-may, "That can get confusing."

The team laughed (there happy).

"Hey, Gibson" said Nova, "what was is that you wanted to ask me?"

Everyone stopped eating and looked at Gibson, he then looked at Antauri, "Can we ask her?"

Antauri nodded his head, "But maybe it would be better if Chiro asked Nova."

Nova turned to Chiro, "So you all know the question?"

"Yea" said Chiro, "and the question is pretty important."

"Then spit it out if it's important" said Nova.

Everyone starred at Chiro, he took a deep breath,"Nova, back when you where in your heating state, before you started t fall to the ground. You and Skeleton King where in the air talking. Then both of you guys fell to the ground."

Nova had completely forgotten about Skeleton King, this was the first time she had even herd of his name since she had been awake, and now she was in deep thought, "I can't remember me and Skeleton King talking in the air" thought Nova.

"Chiro what are you talking about? I don't remember even seeing Skeleton King."

Everyone looked confused, "Nova don't you remember? You and Skeleton King where in the air" said Chiro.

"To tell you the truth, I don't remember anything happening. I mean I remember me falling and me being in that white room with Master Chee, but that it, that's the last thing I remember."

"Well, we've put all our scanners up, and we can't find any sign of Skeleton King. So we where wondering if he had said something to you, or if saw him die" said Chiro.

Nova closed her eyes and tried to picture Skeleton King's face, but couldn't, "I'm trying to remember, but I can't."

Everyone's face fell, they were hoping Nova could share some light on the whereabouts on Skeleton King. Since army was distorted, Nova would be the only one to know where he was, and whether they were safe or _not._

Antauri snapped his fingers, "There is one way for you to remember."

"How" asked Nova?

Antauri got out of his chair and came to Nova, "Close your eyes and think back to when you where up in the air in your heating state."

Nova at first looked confused, as did everyone else, but she obeyed and closed her eyes.

Antauri reached out his arm and put his hand on Nova's fore head, a green mist came out of his hand. Nova opened her eyes, but they weren't Novas eyes. Instead of bubble-gum pink with white orbs Nova's eyes where glowing light green.

"What's going on" asked Sprx worried?

"Do not get worried Sprx" said Antauri as he removed his hand, "With the help of Nova's Power Primate she can search her memory to find out what happened."

Sprx was still worried, Nova wasn't even blinking! He knew he shouldn't worry so much, but he couldn't help it. Under the table (so on won would see) he took Nova's hand and squeezed it as he and everyone else stared at Nova.

_**Nova's Memory**_

Nova thought back, back to where she almost died. She then saw Skeleton King.

"_If I die, I'd rather die knowing your gone_" she remembered saying.

Nova saw herself putting her burning hand on Skeleton King's face, he cried out in pain. But then the unexpected happened, "No Nova you mustn't destroy yourself" she remembered hearing.

This wasn't the Skeleton Kings voice. Instead of an evil crackle it was a soft fimialer voice, the voice of the _Alchemist!!_ Nova then remembered the spell that the _Alchemist _had said,

"_El linga se sharina_" it mad Nova stop her wrath, then she and Skeleton King started to fall to the ground.

"WAIT THAT WAS THE ALCHEMIST" she thought!

"He was there and he saved me, that's why I didn't completely die. HE WAS THERE, but if we both fell, then WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!?"

_**Back in the kitchen**_

Sprx was still holding Nova's hand, no one had said a word since Nova's eyes turned green, all they did was stare at her.

Nova's eyes turned back to pink with her white orbs,"Alchemist" she yelled! Everyone jumped back, "What, what happened" asked Sprx as he let go of Novas hand?

"That's how I stopped my heating state in time, he saved me" said Nova, she got out of her chair and began to pace back and forth.

"Umm, Nova why are you passing" asked Otto?

"And what are you talking about" asked Chiro?

Nova was still passing, "He was alive and he saved me, but he's gone how could he come back? And if Skeleton King is gone or alive then is he still alive? And-"

"NOVA" yelled Chiro!

Nova stopped passing "What, what did I do?"

"You keep passing" said Jin-may.

"Oh" said Nova, "I didn't notice."

"Well, what did you see" asked Gibson?

"And what dose it have to do with the Alchemist" asked Sprx?

"When I was in my heating state, the only reason why I stopped my anger was because of..." Nova paused and looked very sad.

"Because of what" asked Otto excitedly?

"Because the Alchemist stopped me, with one of his spells."

Everyone was in shock. The Alchemist was the creator of the monkey team to protect the universe from the evil he couldn't control. He was sup-post to be gone, and to hear that he was at one point alive was unreal.

"But the Alchemist is...no more" said Gibson.

"Maybe not entirely" said Antauri, "Even if the evil is great, no evil can completely destroy good. The same goes for good getting rid of evil. But since the Alchemist had a special relationship with you Nova, maybe seeing that you may destroy yourself made Alchemist have the power to stop you. But what was the the spell?"

"What" asked Nova?

"You said he said a spell to stop you. What was the spell?"

Nova closed her eyes and tried to remember the words, "_El linga se sharina._"

"Aww" said Antauri, "That is a Power Primate spell."

"The Power Primate has spells" asked Chiro?

"Indeed, but only the ones who are experts of science and magic."

"Why's that" asked Jin-may?

"Because the spells include science and magic, I have never been taught do succeed to level."

"But dose that mean Alchemist destroyed Skeleton King" asked Sprx?

"I doubt he could be that powerful" Antauri turned to Nova, "unless something else happened."

"No" said Nova, "the last thing I remember is me and him falling to the ground, and his chest wasn't moving."

"But if we his chest wasn't moving..." began Jin-may.

"And we can't see any sign of him..." continued Otto.

"Then the only logical answer is..." paused Gibson.

"Skeleton King is GONE" yelled Chiro!

"Nova you destroyed him" yelled Sprx!

Nova was in shock, "Skeleton King GONE" she asked?

Sprx hugged her, "You destroyed him!"

"THAT BONE BAG IS GONE" yelled Otto!

"He's actually gone" yelled Jin-may!

Chiro ran up and hugged Jin-may almost knocking her over, "Yes, and we'll be safe again."

"There will be peace" said Antauri excitedly.

"The war is over" said Gibson.

Nova and Sprx stopped hugging, they stared into each others eyes, "We won" said Nova.

Sprx pulled Nova close, "And it's because of you" he said before he and Nova kissed.

Everyone was yelling with delight, with Skeleton King gone there would be peace in the universe. There would always be trouble in Shuggazoom, but there would no longer be wars and people getting hurt.

Nova and Sprx stopped the kiss and smiled at each other, "Is this real or am I dreaming" asked Nova.

"No, this is definitely real" said Sprx as he hugged her.

Otto and Chiro where doing that cowboy dance they where so happy, it seemed so great!

"WE HAVE TO TELL THE CITIZENS" yelled Jin-may with delight!

Everyone smiled,

"Then we can have a party" said Otto.

"No, here's a better idea" said Nova, "why don't we have a giant celebration for Shuggazoom!"

"Yea" said Sprx!

"The biggest celebration Shuggazoom has ever had" said Chiro!

"That would be wonderful" said Antauri.

"Then what are doing here" asked Otto, "We should go tell everyone!"

"Race ya outside" said Chiro!

"I'm with ya kid" yelled Sprx!

"I'll join in" said Jin-may.

"Well, I suppose I will to" said Gibson.

Nova would of joined in to, but she just had to of ask Antauri, "Antauri" said Nova, "if Skeleton King is gone, does that mean that I destroyed the Alchemist?"

Antauri put a hand on Novas shoulder, "Nova, only an incredible magic can bring back the Alchemist, magic that we can never control."

Nova nodded her head saying that she understood.

"Now you join in the race before Chiro wins" said Antauri.

"Bet I can get there faster than you" said Nova, with that Nova and Antauri where off. They passed Gibson who was the slowest, then Jin-may, then Otto, Antauri started to fall behind "You go on ahead, I think I'll stay with Gibson."

Nova rolled her eyes, "Slow poke" she yelled behind!

She and Sprx where neck and neck, "Hey babe, what took you so long" asked Sprx when he noticed Nova was running next to him.

"I was talking to someone, but it still won't make me loose" said Nova as she gained speed. Sprx also got faster, they where rite on Chiros tail.

Chiro pushed the button to open the door and as the door opened he tripped making everyone else flop on-top of him.

Nova was (on her back) on Chiro's butt, Sprx was face flat on-top of Nova's stomach while Jin-may was on- top of Otto who had Gibson on his legs and Antauri had stooped just in time not to fall.

Sprx took his face off of Nova and turned to Antauri, "How did you not fall!"

"I could see it coming, that is why I chose to stay in the back Nova."

Nova picked her head up "I hate you."

Antauri smiled as he helped Gibson and Jin-may up.

Sprx then noticed that he was right on-top of Nova and his hands where around her waist, "Well, I maybe not have won the rase, but I won you."

Nova rolled her eyes, "You can take your prize later" she said.

"I can" he said excitedly?

Nova rolled her eyes again and said, "Yes you will, but can you first get off of me?"

Sprx smiled, got off of Nova and then helped her up.

Otto then helped Chiro up.

The team looked around Shuggazoom, it looked abandoned! All the people where sup-post to be out side talking to one another, but now they in there buildings.

"It looks like a ghost town out hear" said Otto.

"I keep thinking about the Wraiths when I come out hear" said Jin-may sadly.

"To me it looks like the city is sleeping" said Sprx.

"Well, there gonna get the best rude awakening of there life" said Chiro.

Chiro then walked over to the door (the one they fell out of) and pushed a button, the button activated the sound speakers to the robot. Chiro then yelled into the small microphone,

"ATTENTION SHUGGAZOOM! SKELETON KING IS GONE, I REPEAT SKELETON KING IS GONE!"

All of a sudden a couple of doors opened reveling the citizens.

"IT IS ALRIGHT" said Chiro, "WE ARE SAFE!"

With that all the doors opened and out came the smiling people of Shuggazoom! The children ran up to the team and hugged them. The older people smiled bigger than ever before they two began to hug the team.

"AND TO CELEBRATE," continued Chiro, "TOMORROW NIGHT WE WILL HAVE A CELEBRATION!"

"TOMORROW" yelled Gibson!?

"Yea why not?"

"But Chiro that means we only have 36 hours to get the city ready!"

"Hey we don't have to do it alone" said Nova, "We have a whole city to help. RIGHT" she yelled to the crowd!

The city yelled happily.

"Well then we better get to work" said Antauri.


End file.
